Collision
by Kayshadowhunter9
Summary: Clary Fairchild is the most famous girl in the shadow world. Everyone is oblivious to the dark secrets of her past she hides. Everyone except for Jace Herondale. What will happen when Jace is suddenly pulled into the adventure with her? Is Clary really the girl everyone makes her out to be?


Collision

Jace's POV

Clary Fairchild. The only name that seems to make every shadow hunters mouth sing with delight at the mention of it. The only name that brings downworlders to their knees and demons running from miles away. At Least, that's what they tell me. I don't know what to believe anymore.

Don't get me wrong, I'm forever great full to the Lightwoods for taking me in and everything but sometimes Isabelle just gets way to carried away with her roomers. For example, yesterday she woke me up at four in the morning, I repeat four in the morning, to tell me that the glorious Clary Fairchild could create portals. These people must be out of their mind to think a shadowhunter could create portals. I think when there is a pretty face people will believe anything. Of course, that's how it's always worked out for me, being so devilishly handsome and all. They say her eyes are as green as emralds and her hair is as red as flames. I bet she won't even be half as good looking as me.Just as my thoughts started to trail off into even deeper disgust for this girl ,Alec, my parabati, comes running into the room(without knocking may I add.)

"Jace! Where have you been? Maryse has been flipping out! You know damn well she expected you to be at this meeting but, you just think your too good for this don't you! Just like you think your too good for everything else in this world. Just because Clary is the center of attention right now and not you, doesn't give you the right to just sulk in your room all day!"

His words were like acid but I've got used to him when he gets like this. His words don't phase me. I know the only reason he's acting this way is because maryse has probably been driving him out of his mind with all this Clary stuff. She has been non-stop ordering everyone to and I quote make this institute the most worthy of her presence. She speaks of her as if she's angel Raziel himself. It makes me want to puke.

All the maids, servants, and even shadowhunters, like Izzy have been in a constant frenzy to make the already perfect institute even better. That's why they have scheduled this meeting I find myself being dragged to. I enter to see everyone's faces among the crowd giddy with excitement. Nervous voices echo through out the room no doubt gossiping about Clary.

"Order!" Maryse voice booms into the crowd and everything fall's silent.

I shuffle uncomfortably into the seat by Alec not before shooting Isabelle a dirty look because I know she has as much to do with this as Maryse does. She just shrugs and smiles with the same glint in her eye she always does when she knows she's getting on my nerves.

"We have gathered here today to discuss the plans upon Clary Fairchild's arrival."

As the leader of this institute Maryse takes the responsibility of running the meetings here. Technically Robert Lightwood is the leader but he is currently been staying in Idris which, has not gone over well with Izzy and Alec. I can see why. He is their dad and he just goes to Idris like they mean nothing. Just thinking about what he's doing to them makes my blood boil. Just as Maryse opens her mouth to speak again I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye and everything goes black.

Clary's POV

I reach the institute and am surprised at how ancient the security is. By security I mean the old black fence around the perimeter and only five hidden cameras. After applying a simple invisibility rune, Simon,using his un natural upper body strength throws me over the fence and I disable the cameras with superior speed.

After flinging himself over the gate he quickly and silently matches my pace as I head up the New York institute steps. That's one quality I would never get used to about vampires; the way they moved so silently. It made them a little trickier to deal with in battle.

"Did you see that fray?" he asks, "broke in 30 seconds flat! We are making incredible time!"

"We're not in yet," I say gesturing to the closed wooden doors.

"Whatever, watch they'll open Just by your touch."

As usual, Simon is right. I Barley graze my fingertips on the doors rough surface and it swings open.

Simon sighs, "Well i guess this is where we part ways." He offers me a sad smile but I can see the concern on his face.

"Simon, have you seen this place? You said it yourself we made incredible time. This place is gonna be easy."

I could tell he still wasn't convinced.

"Simon I don't want to do this any more than you do but if it's really him I can't take the chance."

"I know but I can't help it I'm your best friend I have to worry."

"You don't have to."

"I'd be a pretty crappy friend didn't."

I laughed before giving him one backward glance and heading through the doors. They shut with a loud clang and I quickly scanned the area to see if there were any bystanders. Just as I suspected. They were all in a meeting. I knew they would never miss the chance to meet moi. It was a dimly lit hallway with pale floors and gray walls. I made it halfway down the hallway before hearing voices floating from a nearby room. I picked up a few key words to understand what they were talking about.

"Clary... Fought greater demons...beautiful...can create runes...portals...amazing...coming here..."

I should've known what they would be talking about. Me. It looks like I've caused too much of an uproar to go back on my word now but, at the moment I've got a job to do. I creak the door open silently and peer in.

There must have been hundreds of shadowhunters in there. Larger than I thought. Luckily for me all eyes are fixed on the serious looking women on the stage. I have to scan the crowded room a full three times before I get a glimpse of golden hair. I zone in on my target and practically dance through the room, so thankful for my invisibility rune. I dodge and skip among the people careful not to make any contact with anyone and blow my cover.

I'm inches away from him now and I feel my body pulsing. Crap. The rune is wearing off. I have to do this now. I deliver a blowing punch to his head and he crumples to the ground. I draw out my stele and we are through the portal in a flash. Just as We step through the rune wears off, just in time for a boy with black hair and blue eyes to see me and scream. Oh boy, I've done it now.


End file.
